


未许之约

by MorikoLaurant



Series: 窥视者，喉咙与坟墓之始 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ch.121 related, Character Death, Gen, Manga Spoilers, Memories
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorikoLaurant/pseuds/MorikoLaurant
Summary: 关于后青春期的那四年中，艾伦·耶格尔和萨沙·布劳斯的一些细小往事。她答应教他束发，他决定帮她摆脱一种不祥的未来可能性。





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> cp倾向方面是略微提到尼柯洛x萨沙  
第二人称注意

脚步声从靶场的入口处传来时，你正蹲在掩体后面擦拭你常用的那把步枪。你听到脚步声向你靠近，但这步伐的节奏和轻重与你已听习惯的那两人有所不同。你不常听到这样轻快的脚步，于是你回头看一眼。左右摆动的马尾辫，像愉快的挂钟摆。是萨沙。

  
这影像在你脑后敲了轻轻的钟。萨沙。萨沙。啊，对了，关于萨沙。你心想。现在正午刚过，空气中弥漫着令人昏昏欲睡的闷热，你的头脑比平时昏沉一些，因此没能马上想起来你需要唤起的东西。关于萨沙，有一件事，有一种预感，你需要找时间，属于你的时间，你需要考虑一下。

  
少女已经来到你身边。

  
“还在练习呀，艾伦。”她说，眯起眼睛看向你对面的靶子。你点头说是啊，把已经装好弹的步枪递到她面前。你试试吗。你问。

“诶？我就算啦算啦，射击什么的……”

来吧，给我示范一下。

她笑笑，那笑容并非羞涩之类的情绪。她蹲下来接过枪，几乎没有什么犹豫的时间，扣下扳机。声响过后远处殷红的靶心上多了一个弹孔。她微笑起来。

“射击什么的，我连个子都只有这枪这么高时就开始学了呀。毕竟家里以前是猎人嘛，嘿嘿。”

真厉害。你说。你接过她递还的枪，重新填装。你最近有回过家吗。你随意地问。

“嗯。上个月轮到我休假的时候……唉，说是休假，结果根本没什么休息的时间。被爸爸叫着去骑马带孩子们兜风，要收拾干草，还要去市集上出售马驹，我们家现在开养马场啦……嗯？这些我不是已经跟你说过了吗？”

你摇头。没有说过吧。

“肯定说过的！柯尼当时还笑我来着，那是……哦，不对。哦，我想起来了。是和柯尼他们说过，在尼柯洛先生那边吃饭的时候，艾伦你不在。”她说，话语中原先的轻快稍稍沉下去一些，“抱歉哦，因为不让你见马莱人，我总是忘记……”

没事。你说，随即把视线投向萨沙带来的东西。那是什么？你问。

她重新变得雀跃起来。

“我跟你说！尼柯洛先生！他是个天才！幸好兵团批准把他留在这个海滨营地，太幸福了，我只要有空，每天都跑去看他做饭，他做饭好像艺术一样呐，不仅好吃，连颜色都会讲究搭配。你想想看，我们自己做饭的时候还有在商会买食物的时候，谁会在意这种事呀。但对他来说好像就是自然的，他随手放点叶片啊香料的，整个盘子一下就变得很漂亮。而且他一点都不浪费食物，对待食物的方式就好像……”她注意到你的目光，停下了话匣子，好像突然感到有些不好意思，“……总之总之！尼柯洛先生今天煮了超好喝的海鲜浓汤，熬了一上午呢，我觉得你一定得尝尝才行，这是艺术啊！你应该还没吃午饭吧，我给你带来啦。”

她一边说一边解开包裹，里面是你们都很熟悉的军用饭盒，再里面是香气扑鼻的热汤。

真是稀奇，你居然还舍得给我留。你说，过了一会儿又补充，我的意思是，谢谢。

萨沙笑起来。

“现在训练强度没有以前大了，又每天都有以前过节才吃得上的好吃的，我肯定要长胖了，呜呜……。不过，真是太好了，谁能想象呢，一年前我们还连玛丽亚之墙里的牧场都回不去呐，现在呢，连海边都到了。牛呀羊呀都增加了，连奶酪这样的奢侈品都渐渐变多了。虽然对马莱啊外国啊，还有很多不了解的事，但大家都觉得生活正在越变越好，对吧？……你别愣着呀，快趁热吃吧。”

她催促。于是你把步枪放到一边。低头时几缕侧发滑到面前，遮挡视线并有落到汤里的风险；你把它们往后拨，过一会儿又垂到面前。

你困扰于这尴尬的发长。萨沙显然看到了。

“艾伦，你的头发又长了好多呢，不打算剪吗？”

当她说话时，她的声音传入你耳中，像是从很远的地方穿过一片雾过来的。不止萨沙，当他们对你说话时，他们的声音传到你耳中如同回音。

但你姑且还能分辨出字句。你说，暂时还不想剪。

她没有发表评论，却说，“现在这样的发长最麻烦了，对吧？吃东西看书，都不方便。”

是啊。你应和。其实这种应和像一种本能动作。你喝一口被萨沙形容为艺术品的汤。味觉如同先穿过一片燃烧的丛林之后才向你飞奔而来。

窸窸窣窣的声音。你无意地抬眼，倒是感到有点惊讶了，这惊讶如同海面上浮起一排浪。

长发落在肩头，萨沙将她的发绳取了下来，向你递过来。

“喏，这个送你吧。扎起来会方便的多。”

她看见你眼里的惊讶，于是笑道，“没事啦，我有很多。我们几个人里面本来只有我一个人留长头发，现在你也加入长发同盟了，嘿嘿。你是不是不会绑？我来帮你绑一下吗？”

不，这个我姑且还是会的……吧。你含混地说，接过发绳，几乎忘记了向她道谢。不过萨沙毕竟是萨沙，她不会介意这种小事；你们是出生入死过的朋友。你胡乱地把头发拢到一起扎起来，没压平的头发在头顶上鼓起一块，没拢进去的几根发丝从耳边荡到前面。萨沙看着你，哈哈地笑起来。

“你们男生就是随便。等你头发再长一点了，我可以教你扎发髻喔，不会挡到视线，又很简单，我觉得会适合你的。”

你又喝了一口尼柯洛的艺术品。你说好啊。你知道这并不是无期的约定，她确实会有一天教你如何把头发拢到脑后，或许留一点鬓角、或许不留，把它们卷成紧紧的发髻。你知道她会教你。你知道这确实适合你。

因为你看过自己扎着那种发髻的样子。

玛丽亚墙夺还战的成功——姑且称呼它为成功——给你带来了一些意外的收获。其中之一是你穿戴礼服时需要在颈上佩戴的那颗宝石，祖母绿的颜色，流转着生命的色彩。这颗勋章意味着你终于能得到一个属于自己的房间。听着很奇怪，但确乎如此——一个并非地牢、无人值守看管的房间，你已经很久没有享用过。正如人们现在改口所说的那样，把打败超大型巨人、夺回玛丽亚墙的英雄当作怪物关进地牢里，是很不合适的。

你比你以前料想的更感谢这个安排，因为你迫切地需要一个这样的房间，在这里面慢慢地反刍授勋仪式给你带来的其他收获。当你松开女王陛下的手，人们假装旁若无事地将仪式进行完毕。紧接着，韩吉团长、三笠阿尔敏、还有一些别的人询问你的异常缘由，你迷惑地看着他们，你觉得他们的声音好像是跨越海洋向你传来，好像一个人在海的另一边吹响号角，这回声经过了漫漫的白昼与默默的夜晚，给你的鼓膜带来一点点震动。但你姑且听到了他们的声音，于是你应答，你对他们吐露了你所看到的新的记忆

的微乎其微的部分。

人们的嘴在动，你听见他们说什么，但你无法理解他们为什么要说话。他们脸上那个有两道厚肉保护的开口为什么会打开又合上、那厚肉为什么会扭曲挤压、为什么会发出一些空气经过震动后出现的声音。其实你能听懂他们说什么，你还能顺畅地应答；但那是“了解”而不是“理解”。你不明白。

前三个月的时间度过得没有任何意义。你花了三个月时间才让自己冷静下来，不再满腹狐疑，不再抱有这些记忆只是精神错乱的幻想的希望，不再有想要大喊大叫以及和盘托出的冲动，才能开始真正思考这些问题。你之后每每回想起来，都痛感时间的浪费。好在你姑且保持了缄默，没有一时冲动就去找到希斯特利亚向她坦白一切忏悔一切。那些天，你允许自己生活，生活的意思是不让任何人发现你的端倪。你感谢你的独立房间，这样在无法入眠的深夜你还可以下床走动走动；你也很感谢你的巨人之力，谁知道它竟然还有这样的功用呢，能叫你在一周的睡眠时间只有二十个小时的情况下，不在你脸上留下任何一点疲劳的痕迹。

好在事情渐渐走上正轨。只要在前三个月成功保持缄默，你就可以永远保持缄默。你睡得多了些，但不是为了休息；梦毕竟是记忆传输的好途径。你如同沙漠中濒死的跋涉者渴求水那样渴求信息。你继续训练、实验、开会、还有与同伴说着玩笑消磨掉无意义的时间。这最后一点很重要，你不能显示出一点点的不耐烦，因为生活还在继续，你必须举止一如往常，要让三笠和阿尔敏都察觉不到端倪。但独处的时刻，在独立房间内过的不眠的夜，你需要思考很多事情，计算很多事情。时间很紧迫，事件已经很紧急，容不得你自怜自哀。

萨沙这个名字鲜少跳入你脑海中，直到这一天你听到脚步声后转头，看见她的马尾如同钟摆一样愉快地摆动。

你意识到你漏了什么事情。

夜深之后，你翻窗离开房间。这是你已经做得很熟练的事；你大概天生就是如此，当舒适的房间也成了限制你的东西， 你就一定要挣脱它。

你们最近驻扎在近海的营地，一是为了随时应对马莱前来侦查的军舰，二是因为这一代还人迹罕至，适合为你和阿尔敏的巨人做实验训练。你感谢这个安排，因为你意外地发现深夜的海滩是你进行那些脑内格斗时的好场所，海水也会很快洗掉你留下的脚印。一切都被吞噬干净，一点痕迹都不剩了。你就踩在这种必然性中，感受着海水冰凉着你的脚掌和小腿。然后你思考。你低头看被海水染深一层颜色的沙滩，又抬头看看沉默而怡然自得的繁星。太难了，仿佛要你数出这些沙子和这些星的数量，再将它们从现在所在的不应当的位置上各归其位。

正是因为星盘太复杂，要你一下就注意到某颗星的轨迹是很难的。况且你有的不过是几张不同季节的星图，而不是它们轨迹的曲线。今天你分出时间来给这件事：你从你得到的那些记忆里搜寻名叫萨沙·布劳斯的那颗星。

萨沙，啊，对了，关于萨沙，有一件事，你起先没有注意，但是现在，在得到了这些记忆已经一年以后的现在，在记忆所预言的事已经开始一件件成真的现在，你可以有心注意到了。你分出时间专门思考萨沙的事，然后可以确认了。

萨沙缺席了。

不知从什么时候开始，萨沙缺席了。

只是缺席而已。人可以有很多理由缺席。预言的图景只是零碎的画面，其中缺少了关于萨沙的关键那一帧，那就是“从什么时候开始”。

从什么时候开始缺席？因为什么理由而缺席？你又搜寻一遍。这一瞬间你落回自己凡人的躯体。你不知道。

你抬起头看向那灿烂的繁星。你父亲在一个无星之夜抬起头质问过，为什么不告诉我全部。现在的你也在想为什么呢，为什么他不告诉我全部。

你必须对自己非常诚实。后来的很长一段时间里，你没有再考虑过萨沙这不祥的缺席背后的缘由。你偶尔看见她，看见欢快的马尾辫跳跃着，听见她满是敬语的说话声飘来荡去，然后你意识到自己没有考虑她的事，仿佛那不重要一般。

最初你惊讶于自己的冷血。那人是你最好的战友之一，你竟每三四个月里只能分出一个小时，来为她排除潜在的危险吗？不要说什么即便想了也无济于事，难道因为没有办法就不去尝试吗？但后来这样的质问声音也渐渐在海风中飘远了。用“冷血”一类的词来质问自己是一件折耗时间和行动力的事情。你必须减少一切可能的浪费。

生活还在继续。你原先有点厌烦了这尴尬的发长，想要把它留得再长一些，但后来还是作罢。发髻的扎法，不学也罢。

生活还在继续。并且在大多数人的眼里，正在变得越来越好。更多的粮食、更好的生活、科技蒸蒸日上、第一个对帕拉迪友好的国家派出使节访问岛上。一切都在变得更好。

生活还在继续。幸福的未来像一个肥皂泡一样悠悠地、默默地在天上漂浮。生命沉醉在自身周期的一切诱惑之中，很快就会变得晕头转向，于是地面向下倾斜，塌陷，落下，人们因恐惧和疲惫而变得软弱无力……唉，非得把它说出来吗？

离日出国使团拜访已过了一段时间，104期在希斯特利亚的牧场里见面。没人谈及政治，没人谈王家血脉、吉克、地鸣；外交手段是繁冗的事，现在除了等待之外别无他法。没有必要谈。大家默契地保持心照不宣，只是帮希斯特利亚料理牧场。拔杂草、喂牛、陪小孩玩闹、把玩得一身泥巴的小孩还有玩得一身泥巴的柯尼和萨沙塞进水里洗干净、像训练兵时代一样一起做饭。夜深之后你们没有离开牧场。女王陛下要你们留宿，并执意要大家一起在空旷的房间里打联排地铺睡觉，就像过去有时越野训练时他们会做的那样。

没有人提政治。柯尼、萨沙、让、希斯特利亚玩起了幼稚的枕头战，也是充当一种对过往时光的怀旧。你和三笠阿尔敏坐在窗边，你听阿尔敏讲星座与天文，至少表面上在听。你听着窗玻璃投射出的虚影，听到人们的声音隐隐绰绰地仿佛从很远的地方传来。为什么我们在这里，做这些事？你想。本不该是这样的时候，本不该有这种余裕。你盯着窗玻璃里大家的虚影。你们知道吗？需要做的事还有太多，可我至多只有六年了。你看见虚影中有马尾愉快地甩过，这一瞬间你又想起萨沙缺席的未来。阿尔敏讲述夏季恒星群的声音，在大家最后的欢快的喧闹，萨沙躲避枕头攻击时一头撞到灯柱发出的尖叫，这些声音都穿过遥远的迷雾才投射到你耳中。

后半夜你听到吸鼻子的声音。接着是被子窸窸窣窣的声音。窗帘没拉，一片深蓝夜空中星光璀璨着，映出两个互相拥抱的人影。你躺着，一动不动，眼睛直直盯着天花板，但在这样的黑夜里没人会发现。人影开始说话，是希斯特利亚，还有萨沙。

“萨沙，我好怕……”

“没事的，没事的，我在这里陪着你呢。”

“我应该要继承野兽巨人，这是我身为女王这个角色的职责，可是，那毕竟不是我的愿望……”

“我知道，我知道。唉，我不知道说什么，我嘴好笨的，你知道，但是还不一定会那样嘛。日出之国那边不是说会再想办法嘛，艾伦也反对，总会有办法的，你不要怕……”

女孩们的声音闷闷的、小小声的。你直直地盯着天花板，不去看任何泼洒到地面和人身上的星光。不一会儿，又一阵窸窸窣窣的声音。

“……！啊，三笠……吵醒你了吗？”

“……不……没关系的。”另一个低沉一些的女声说道。你没有看她们，但余光还是瞥到三笠也跪坐下身来，然后和希斯特利亚和萨沙拥抱在一起。她没有说别的话。她如往常一样的不善言辞。

她们在星光下默默无声地拥抱了很久。后来，萨沙轻轻地开口。

“……要不我们溜出去吃点夜宵？”

这话成功让希斯特利亚破涕为笑了。

“萨沙，你真是一点也没变呢……溜出去还是算啦。这房子里有守卫的宪兵，惊动了总是很麻烦。没办法，因为我是伟大的女王大人嘛……”

沙沙的声音。谁在拨弄谁的头发。

“三笠，你不如也留一留长发吧。”希斯特利亚说，“你的立体机动装置用得那么好，不用担心头发卡进去出事故。这样，我和萨沙下次可以教你编头发。”

“……。编头发什么的，以前妈妈也教过我……”

“肯定是南边的那种编法吧。罗塞墙这里有不同的花样呢，我觉得你也可以试试看。”

“是呀是呀，”萨沙也接话，“我也可以教你我们一族的编法。对了，我还答应过艾伦，要教他扎发髻。你们可以一起来……”

你直直地盯着天花板。女孩子们说话的声音像渺远的雾。穿过那片雾则是星空，是静夜，是被海浪洗去所有生命存在痕迹的沙滩。这一切都荒谬极了，静谧的沙滩不远处可以有停泊军舰的港口。她们可以在继承巨人之事后面就讨论编头发一类的事，这是什么女性独有的不被沉重话题压倒的神秘能力吗？还是说大家都是这样，因为感到生活变得越来越好，所以便不会被沉重压倒了。你感到荒谬，但你没有想要因她们的态度而发怒的冲动。相反的，你甚至闭上眼睛，使自己的装睡更逼真一点，不想打扰了她们此刻的安宁。

后来你又听见萨沙说话。她们三个人叠在一起的影子慢悠悠地前后摇晃着，像在海浪里，像在摇篮中。萨沙的声音也仿佛催眠的歌曲。

“小希斯，我们都和你在一起。尤弥尔守护着你，民众爱戴你。而且你看，我呀，三笠呀，柯尼呀，让呀，阿尔敏呀，艾伦呀，我们是最好的朋友……我们决不会抛弃彼此……”  


你闭着眼睛一动不动，伪装不存在的睡眠。你想念近海基地在深夜独属于你的海滩，想念你的独立房间。你不想浪费时间和精力在质问自己和对自己发火上。  
  



	2. 下

清晨下起雨来，雾气笼罩山坡，牧场充满了飘忽不定的淡青色朦胧。你沿着篱笆行走，眺望远处的原野和树林。你的手指漫不经心地搭在篱笆上，随着你的脚步而摩擦着毛糙的木头朝前平移。有的地方有些倒刺，但无所谓。

你沿着这偌大——却仍然封闭——的牧场边沿缓慢地走着，此刻仿佛就像漫长而劳累的驰骋中短暂的休息时刻。再有一个小时你们就要告别北区，重新南下，回归日常政务和军事训练了，你将吱吱嘎嘎地转动起来，你将继续与一种他人所不知晓的必然性搏斗。就在一个小时以后。

脚步踩在雨滴打湿的青草上。你走着。你注意到一根篱笆的角落里有什么东西，尽管你也不清楚为什么能注意到他；它并没有弄出什么声响，颜色只不过像又一团濡湿的泥土。你像个能嗅到灵魂的味道的怪兽，蹲下去端详那东西。

一只湿漉漉的幼猫，落单，受伤了，很虚弱，但似乎还活着。

你蹲下来，看着它，好像看着一团濡湿的泥土，好像看到在书上看到一张插图。没什么实感，你惊讶于“没有实感”这件事，你伸出手，把手掌举到面前握了握拳，好像在看手掌是否还受到大脑的控制。有一个瞬间你感受到轻微的不安，你想，神经反射不会麻木退化了吧？那样绝对是不利于今后要做的事的。

在这种时刻给出这种反应算是正常的吗？不清楚。这种时候应该要有什么反应才对？

你只是低着头盯着那东西。猫蜷成一团，睁着一只眼睛，另一只眼睛似乎因为受伤而睁不开。你注意到那是灰色的眼睛，和你的眼睛一样，就是不知道是天生的灰色，还是病变蒙上的阴翳。这个认知也是模模糊糊没有实感的。猫一早就注意到你，但没有力气逃跑，它显然很紧张，却仿佛因为某种难以忍受的痛苦而不得不眯着眼睛。它微微发抖。

你不知道它从哪里来。也许是山丘底下的村庄，也许是树林里，无关紧要；也许是被别的野兽袭击，也许是迷了路又饥寒交迫，无关紧要；它显然活不了几个小时了。看个头，应该不会超过两个月大，已经在生存战争中濒临落败了。

更仁慈的做法是杀死它，但你不会这样做。在痛苦中苟延残喘，到了最后，有转机、强撑病体离开这里、能够活下去，或者没有办法，只能力竭而亡，无论怎样都比那种仁慈的赐死要好得多。你不会在清晨杀死一只湿漉漉的猫。

没关系，我跟你一样，我也很快就要死了，这不是什么大事。你在心里说。你直起身子。这时你听见有人呼喊你的名字，从原野的那一边传来。你看见萨沙对你招手，她也没有带伞，但戴着一顶草帽。

她跑到你身边，气喘吁吁的。

“总——总算找到你了！呼——你说要出去走走，我们以为你只是在谷仓逛一圈，结果居然跑这么远！哎，放哨的宪兵没有拦你吗？”

这个嘛，你说，宪兵毕竟是宪兵，你见识过他们的，我不想被宪兵发现的时候就能不被发现。

萨沙大笑，显然是想起了你们以往常常说的一些揶揄宪兵（以及训练兵时代的让）的玩笑。她低头去，看到篱笆角落那团东西。笑声戛然而止。

“哎哟，这是哪儿来的？”

她大声问，但并没期望从你那里得到回答。你也只是答非所问。好像快死了。你这么说。

萨沙摘下草帽塞到你手里，叫你把它倒过来拿好了，然后双手小心地捧起那团湿漉漉的猫，把它放进草帽里面。

“快走吧，我们马上就得出发了，但希斯刚刚还抱怨过她一个人待着无聊——应该可以交给她。诶，你用手给它挡着点吧，还在下雨呢。”

她说。她的声音中充斥着一种必然性，仿佛这就像饿了就要吃东西、困了就要睡觉一样，是唯一自然的事情。她招呼你走，你不得不迈开脚步跟上。

实感回来了。惊讶从心里浮起。你没有想到这种可能性，一点点都没想到过，以至于萨沙自然而然地干预它的生命进程，使你感到那么吃惊。

我记得，你谨慎地开口，你是狩猎出身的？

“嗯？是啊。”

她说，一边矫健地抬腿跨过了一个兔子洞。

……猫肉好像不好吃的。

“什么？”萨沙愣了，回过头来看你，接着她明白过来，用拳头捶了你两下，“你当我是什么人了，不是想吃掉的意思！我是说我们或许可以救救它。”

我也不是这个意思。你争辩道，我只是在想……

你没有说下去。你在想什么呢？没有实感的时候、意识不到目之所见的一切到底有什么具体意义时，人又能想什么呢？

“我知道你想说什么，我听过那种说法。”萨沙却自顾自地说起来。刚刚回头过来时她险些被一个小树桩绊倒，于是她转回身朝前走，没有再看你，“以前我们村子里也有人是那么说的。说动物的生老病死都是自然的事情，我们管不了，也不应该去管。救了一个，还有别的会死，生和死每天都在森林里发生着，不是我们应该参与的事。乍一听很有道理是不是？可是爸爸当即就和那个人说，如果你想故作矜持地说这种抽身事外的话，那就先不要靠吃森林里猎来的动物来活下去吧。他说，我们也只是森林里的一个种群，我们要吃东西，也会因为很多原因去保护东西，这两种行为都跟生和死一样每天发生，森林却一如既往。我们有什么资格决定做什么事情是对还是错呢？大家都不是大山或土地的神明呀。”

她说，又回过头来看你一眼，其实主要是看你有没有护好了手里的帽子，顺带瞥你一眼。见你毫无反应，她又加了几句，“哎呀，你最近怎么总是傻愣愣的……小猫被野兽追袭，要冻死在家门口了，我们觉得它可怜，于是帮帮它，不就是这么一回事吗？难不成——。”

她睁大眼睛，仿佛发现了什么惊天的秘密；她又转过身来，面向你，倒着走。她用手指指着你，如同一个侦探在人群中指认凶手，以一种充满戏剧性的口气宣布：

“你怕猫！”

长久以来你第一次感到他人的声音不是穿过了茫茫的雾雨和海域才传入到你耳里。你放声大笑。萨沙也笑起来。你们在小雨弥漫的牧场里傻里傻气地大笑。

笑声飘散以后，你突然想起萨沙那不祥的缺席。萨沙的缺席像一个泡沫，在你后脑的某个空间游荡着，却无法挣脱。为了掩饰表情上突然的变化，你低下头假装端详那只动物。它仍然大睁着眼睛，颤抖着。它的生命原本要在此处终结，也许这也写在那星盘上了；但如今又有了继续活下去的可能性。难道它命运的星盘连萨沙的出现都料到、并一并策划到里面去了吗？这就是最令人恐惧的东西。有时你也不禁怀疑，花那么多时间去策划、思考、掩饰，究竟是否有意义。是不是有什么东西，不是大山或土地的神明，却正毫无疑问地扼着你的咽喉。

而这想法使你非常不快。

萨沙。你突然出声，脑子里还在想着关于谁来决定人为的干预是对是错一类的东西，既然她觉得这样是没问题的……少女轻快地迈着步子，没有回头，只是嗯了一声表示听到。

你和尼柯洛怎么样了？

她完全没有料到你这么说。她猛地回头，你看得清楚，淡淡的红晕正蔓延在她脸上。

“什……什么怎么样了？”

你们不是在谈恋爱吗？你若无其事地说。

牧场上空的宁静立刻被打破了。

“什、什么呀！谁跟你说的呀！是不是三笠，不对，三笠不可能讲出去，那就是阿尔敏……哎哎哎在说什么呢，没有这回事，造谣，造谣哦！话说你是怎么回事，你真的是艾伦吗？从你嘴里说出那个词听起来真诡异……”

什么，“谈恋爱”吗？你说。

“……啊啊啊！不要说了！太诡异了……”

你停顿了一会儿，决定不去细想为什么她会觉得你谈论这种事很奇怪，然后又开口。

我觉得这样很好啊。你喜欢他，他也喜欢你。

萨沙猛地刹住脚步，又一个戏剧性的大转身。她像不认识你一样上上下下端详你，简直可说要不是你端着那珍贵的猫，她要走到你面前来扯你的脸皮看看是不是面具了。

“你要是被附身了就眨眨眼，好吗？”她说。你不予理会。

得了，自从去年开始你就没有一次能在十二个小时里不提一次尼柯洛，不需要天才思想家的头脑也能看出来好吗。而且他不是也天天念叨你吗？

“你都没见过他。”萨沙敏锐地指出。于是你承认最后这一句确实是阿尔敏告诉你的。萨沙嘟嘟囔囔着什么要给阿尔敏点颜色看看的话，转回身去加快脚步，脸颊确乎还是红的。但她似乎仍然不打算谈论这个话题。

于是你再努力一次，笨拙地。你确实不擅长开启这种话题。

我真的觉得挺好的。你们可以多花些时间待在一块。

你说着，感觉自己就像战争时期那些劝说有情人赶紧相爱的人，因为晚了就再也来不及了——而实际上，不就是这样吗？——，为了掩盖这层暗示，你心虚地找补一句，因为现在生活正在变得越来越好，你知道……我们没必要再，你停顿一下，斟酌着用词，没必要再压抑了。

萨沙又回过头来看你一眼。你衷心希望她不要注意到你的自相矛盾。就在几天之前你还发怒过一次，因为军政府懒散的效率和悠哉的态度。固然你已经压抑住了绝大部分的怒火了，你已经把这份烦躁收敛到他人能够理解的程度了，但你依然忍不住抱怨说他们根本没有面对困难时刻的心理准备，满心以为美好的日子已经来到，真是愚蠢透顶。结果呢？几天之后，就在这氤氲的雾雨里，你正在劝诱你的朋友，一位你知道已经身经百战、在未来的必然性中能够发挥很大作用的朋友，你劝诱她背过身去，吸入美好生活的梦幻麻醉剂，然后陷入幸福的睡眠。

毕竟那只是缺席。缺席可以有很多种原因，不一定非得是战死，是不是？也许萨沙隐退了，也许萨沙有了需要在后方留心的理由，是不是？

你真自私，可鄙。脑子里有一个小声音这么说道。你像掐断巨人的记忆那样熟练地使它闭嘴。

“唉，说老实话，你别生气——艾伦你真的不是我想讨论这类话题时会去找的人。”萨沙说，但她又想了想，小声地加上一句，“不过……谢谢你。真的谢谢。”

谢什么呢？谢你祝福她和马莱人的感情？（不是的——你丝毫不关心尼柯洛，你根本连他长什么样都不记得）谢你关心她的喜乐幸福？（你是个不称职的朋友，面对即将到来的诅咒的阴影，却每隔几个月里只能拨出一个小时试图帮她做点无用功）谢你和她一同散步？（而你几乎要无法理解为什么人们还能休息、还能游玩、还能散步。有人说那很重要，就像死亡疫病席卷的版画里总还有人举行婚礼的图景，但你毕竟没有实感）谢你发现了那只猫？你低头看看那只微微喘气的可怜动物。可我本来不想打扰你去赴死的。

生活还在继续。也就是说，你仍然缄默着，仍然每天吞下黯淡无光的尖针。你们在一起的时间更多了些——你和104期的老朋友们。他们现在名义上的任务是担当你和阿尔敏的护卫，而你因为始祖巨人，安全问题又比阿尔敏更加要紧些。这样一来，寻找独处思考的时光变得愈发困难，而横在你面前需要做的事越来越迫切了。

又有很久的时间你没再去注意萨沙的命运。偶然你又听见别人谈论那个马莱人——因为安全的考虑，始祖巨人的拥有者始终都没与马莱人私下里见过面——，你偶尔假装突然想到一样打听他是否还像过去那样念叨你活泼朋友的名字。当你得到肯定的回答，你在心里微微出一口气，仿佛这就意味着某种拯救，仿佛萨沙每多与尼柯洛相处一分钟，就能把她往不祥的黑影中拖离一寸。

那一日天空晴朗，烈日炎炎，沙地上像烧灼起白色的火焰。你们一群人吵吵嚷嚷地帮忙铺设铁路。是你的主意，说可以帮助建设，也可以锻炼身体。这并非骗人的话，能有点实际的事情做让你觉得比关在会议室里更加舒服，另外，身体劳累的时候头脑也更容易休息。你挥下一锤，直起身来擦汗，眯着眼睛注视他们，这些你从几年前就亲近了、熟悉了的人们。三笠正把钢轨拉到合适的位置，让试图帮她，随即略有尴尬地发现她根本不需要帮忙；阿尔敏把帽子摘了拿在手里扇风；柯尼抢了萨沙的水壶，高高地举在手上让她去抢。他近来个子拔高得厉害，萨沙有一次信誓旦旦地说柯尼曾经请求三笠和利威尔一人抓住他的头，一人抓住脚，横过来往两边拉，效果显著，兵长都有点动心。大家哈哈大笑，她讲得眉飞色舞，浑然不知兵长就站在她身后，用看客厅墙壁上一块特别顽固的污渍般的眼神看她。

那个时候你也笑了。你觉得很蠢，自己笑了这件事很蠢，这笑确实不是掩饰或伪装，所以就更蠢了。怎么回事？你没有那么讨厌这些以前你将其视作麻烦的共同消磨的无意义时光了。尽管人们的声音仍然像从海的对岸传来，夹杂着隆隆的回声；尽管你一旦闭上眼睛就能看到被鲜血和恸哭所涂满的将来。人难道可以在知晓那种事情以后还能够觉得一个关于身高的无聊笑话有趣？不清楚。说到底没人知道，知晓了那种东西之后应该要有什么反应才对。

黄昏近了，火车的蒸汽化作云彩飞向天空。剧烈的体力劳动以后，肌肉连带着大脑一起留下令人满意的酸麻感。你听见朋友们在对潜入马莱这一设想发出漫无边际的猜测。要带胃药、牙刷，还有家乡味道的东西，免得犯乡愁。是这样吗？你们是这样想的吗？就好像去踏青一样。你想，但没有感到太急躁或恼怒。一切都是时间的问题，如果不是这样紧迫，终究也不会像现在一样无法交流。你的身体里折叠着两千年的时间，两千年的生死与喜悲，但它们投射在一具尽管年轻，却已经行将就木的身体上了。

你不知道自己为什么要开口说这句话。

我还有五年多……差不多该决定了，让谁来继承我的巨人。

“我来吧。”

谁来对你张嘴，吃了你。

“你不行吧。还没搞清楚阿克曼家……东洋……。我来继承啊。虽然我不想接替你哦，但事实上还有比我更适合的人才吗？”

谁来把你的血肉和骨骼嚼碎在腥臭的食道里。

“怎能眼睁睁看着优秀的人才13年后就死了啊。你应该向着兵团领导人的方向努力，让我来继承艾伦的巨人，这主意不错吧？”

谁在夜晚惊醒，梦见你。

“不行啊，因为你是个笨蛋。怎么能把这么重要的事交给笨蛋呢？哎，真是没办法，由我来继承吧。……其实我不想的哦？但是又非做不可吧？”

谁去理解你，成为你。

谁来。谁越过这条线，将你和所有其他人永远隔开的线。谁去听见所有其他人的声音从大海或恒星的另一边传来。日复一日地愈加敏锐、坚韧，却不再拥有生存的实感。

你盯着最后一个发言的萨沙，你想到那不祥的缺席。你扫视过三笠，阿尔敏，让，柯尼。又来了，那感觉又来了，他们脸上那个有两道厚肉保护的开口为什么会打开又合上、那厚肉为什么会扭曲挤压、为什么会发出一些空气经过震动后出现的声音。我不想你们任何一人来继承我的巨人，我的被诅咒的命运。你们不明白吗？我们正向着无尽的断崖驶去，但我真的不是神明，真的决定不了什么是对、什么是错，我也是森林里参与狩猎的其中一方，必须做我的事情。因此我是自私的，只代表自己。是你说的，是吗，萨沙？我们要吃东西，也会因为很多原因去保护东西……所以我即将杀伐、即将出卖、即将成为怪物和罪人；所以我有私心的愿望……你们对我来说很重要，比其他人都重要。所以我希望你们能活得长久……

你不知道哪些话在脑子里默默滚动，哪些话被你喉结的滚动带了出来。车轮滚动着。当你抬起头，大家惊讶地看着你，随即各自撇开视线，低下头或眺望远方而去了……晚霞绚烂，燃烧有如华服的衣摆，有如传说故事中神鸟的尾羽。在这夕阳落尽之后，星盘又要展现到空中，恒星朝着必然性继续运动……

“……但你不用担心。你剩下的时间里，我们会永远陪伴你的。”

三笠说。火车头前的阿尔敏回过头来，点点头。让看上去像很不好意思地点了点头，随即咳嗽一声，把帽子拉下来掩饰；柯尼大声说是啊，萨沙笑了起来。

“是啊，我们是最好的朋友……我们决不会背过身去，抛弃彼此。”她说。

在她背后，火红的落日沉入地平。一瞬间，大地被点燃了。万物烧灼起来，火焰噼啪作响，金红的光芒吞没一切，吞没这不堪一击的小火车、吞没动摇着改变了颜色的沙子、吞没了人类的造物和土地的造物、流火袭击了一切，远古的巨兽在这一片火焰中踏平一切……摇晃起来。

幻觉消失了。你们乘着火车悠悠地在落日中行进。你点点头，说好的，你觉得自己的声音仿佛从大海或恒星的另一侧出发，穿越漫长的空间，如此不真实。

你看见萨沙的微笑。你知道她会与你同在了。不会背过身去，不会留在后方，她会继续前进，因为你必须继续前进，直到被火舌吞没。

从那一天开始，从那轮太阳沉入地面开始，你开始策划独自潜入马莱的计划。

……

“我来到这里之后，每天都在想这件事。为什么会变成这样？人们的身体和心灵都受到摧残，失去自由，甚至迷失自我……若是早知道会有这种下场，恐怕是没有人愿意上战场的。但人总是被推着踏入地狱。对于大多数人来说，踏入地狱不是出于自由意志，而是被他人或环境逼迫。而主动踏入地狱的人所看的东西会略有不同。地狱的深处还会有什么……那究竟是希望，还是另一个地狱，我不得而知……只有继续走下去的人才会知道。”

……

“他说的没错。我可能是坏人，我可能会毁了这个世界，但在我眼里你们也是坏人，这究竟是为什么呢……我们是一样的。我想我大概天生就是如此吧。我会继续前进，直到消灭所有敌人。”

……

“柯尼……萨沙她最后，说了什么吗？”

她说，肉。

……

……

你摸了摸监狱硬板床上放的衣物。是你熟悉的衣服，兵团的人大概是从你的房间里拿来的。你只是漫不经心地摸摸口袋，没有想到居然真的摸到了异物。你把它拿出来，是一个灰扑扑的发圈。

是萨沙送给你的发圈。

后脑的某一个部分，本来有个一直在那里的气泡，但现在已经破了，不知道什么时候破的。你抬起头，盯着镜子里的自己。你把双手伸向你如今已经长度很可观了的头发。

萨沙终究没有教你如何扎发髻。

END


End file.
